Coincidence Only
by ZeldaRulesAll
Summary: Nagihiko has finally asked Rima out on a date. But taking Rima into his life means that he's putting her in danger in ways that he can only hope will never come to pass. Rimahiko, will contain some horror later on. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hurray for Shugo Chara fanfics! I hope it's okay (or, better yet, good), and I'm pretty sure it is, but I can't really judge myself. I've been thinking about writing this story for a while now, so here it is!**

**The actual Shugo Chara don't exist in this story (_noo…I like writing Kiseki…_) unless I decide they should be in which case they'll just randomly be born.**

**Uhm. Where I live you can get your driving license at 17 and you can do theory exams at 16…just bear that in mind when reading. 16 is the legal age for drinking and stuff (I know, right? _16! _But there probably won't be any drinking, so…)**

**Ages: Nagihiko is 17 and Rima is 16, and they're both in High School. **

**Xx Coincidence Only xX**

**Chapter One**

"Rima-chan," he said, leaning against the wall as she fussed over her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm nearly done," she said for the twentieth time that night.

He shook his head disbelievingly, smiling at her. He'd asked her out to dinner after working up the courage for at least a month, and he'd come to pick her up when she said she _"wasn't quite ready yet"_. She'd let him come inside to wait for her while she quickly finished her make-up, and he'd entered willingly as it was too cold outside to stay out there for long. He'd had no idea, however, that it would take at least another half an hour before she was actually finished.

He fumbled with the buttons on his jacket nervously. Rima had told him not to get dressed up, as she would feel uneasy if they dressed formally. That didn't stop him from dressing smart to a certain level, though. Underneath his jacket he was still wearing his school uniform, but without that stupid cape that Tadase decided they would still wear in High School. He didn't really want to wear his school uniform, it was just that all his other remotely formal stuff all belonged to Nadeshiko, and he certainly didn't want to go on a date with Rima as Nadeshiko. Besides, it looked good on him, he thought. He'd also somehow managed to raid Kuukai's closet and borrow his black trousers that he only wore to Utau's concerts. Utau hadn't planned any gigs, so he presumed that Kuukai wouldn't need his trousers. Besides, he was only borrowing them.

By some miracle, Rima finally tore her eyes away from herself and spun around to face him. After going through about 11 different hairstyles, she'd finally stuck to just leaving her hair to curl around her shoulders and face. She'd gone through the same thing with all her dresses, but luckily she didn't own many, so it hadn't taken that long for her to come to her decision. The green fabric came up to her knees and puffed out from her waist downwards. The straps were almost invisible, but they were there to stop the silk dress from falling off of her small body. It looked nice on her, Nagihiko noted. But then again, in his opinion, anything looked nice on her.

"Ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. Something seemed to be bothering her, though, and he frowned at her, questioningly.

"This is just as friends, right?" she asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes," he sighed, inwardly adding "_but I wish it was more."_

She looked reassured, but she'd looked like that every time she'd asked. He held out his hand for her to take it, which she did. He squealed on the inside when she slid her hand in his, but didn't let it show. He didn't want to ruin this now.

He led her outside, closing the front door behind him as they left the house. She whispered for him to wait before digging around in her handbag. He halted, wondering what she was looking for, when she pulled out a bunch of keys. It took her a while to find the right one, but she eventually found it and stuck it in the lock. She turned it to the right, which turned out to be the wrong way around, causing her to sigh. She locked the door before walking off again, pulling him along with her as he was still holding her hand. He watched as her eyes scanned the dusky street. He had no idea what she was looking for.

"Nagihiko," she said quietly.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Where's your car?"

He chuckled. "Over th-"

His eyes widened as he looked over to where his car _should've_ been. The problem was…it wasn't there. He shook his head, frowning, and told himself he must've parked it somewhere else. Trouble was, he couldn't see it anywhere.

"Is it gone?" Rima asked, sweetly.

His mouth opened and closed soundlessly as he tried to speak, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Yes, his car was gone. But…he'd locked it…hadn't he?

"We should go to the police. It's obviously been stolen," Rima noted.

Nagihiko shook his head, the prospect of going to the police bringing him to his senses.

"We can't go to the cops," he whispered, shakily. "It wasn't even my car. I'll get a new one."

Rima looked at him, brows furrowing. "Why can't we-"

"I…it's just not worth troubling them," he interrupted.

He could see that she knew he had a different reason for not wanting to go to the police, but she let it drop, and he was thankful for that. If she ever found out…no, it was probably best if she never knew. He didn't want all the hassle again, now that it had finally died down.

"Okay, Nagihiko," she said. "We can walk."

He sighed in relief. She really wasn't going to press the matter. She tugged on his hand as she started walking again, and he went with her, still looking around to see if he could find his car. The car wasn't his, like he'd told her, so he didn't know why he was looking for it. It belonged to Aruto, who had given it to him for his birthday. He had no idea why Aruto would give him anything for his birthday, let alone a car, as Ikuto and he weren't exactly best friends. Still, he'd accepted it willingly, but couldn't really care less that he'd lost it now. Actually, he realized, that meant the car _was _his. Well, he hadn't paid for it, so it didn't change anything.

The restaurant that Rima had chosen wasn't far away at all, so walking there was easy enough. Rima was pretty slow, though, so it still took them 20 minutes to get there. It was a slow 20-minute walk, too, as neither of them said anything at all. They laughed at various shop windows and cooed when they saw little dogs running around. Rima pretended to vomit when she saw cute couples, to Nagihiko's extreme disappointment. It seemed she didn't want anything to do with romance. And yet…she was holding his hand rather tightly.

They arrived at the restaurant, and Nagihiko pulled the door open for Rima, following her inside. It was quite dark in there, which pleased him. It made everything just a little bit…more intimate. He could tell from Rima's reaction that she was thinking the exact opposite.

"Don't complain," he smiled. "You chose this."

She sighed. "Yes, I suppose I did."

She let go of his hand, folding her arms across her chest. Someone grabbed Nagihiko from behind and he spun around, coming face to face with Yaya.

"Oh, dear God," he mumbled.

"Nagi-kun!" she exploded.

Rima turned around, too. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Yaya, as if she was intruding on her privacy.

"Yaya works here now!" cheered Yaya. "Did you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Rima hissed. "A table for _two_."

Nagihiko looked at her silently, quite happy that she was being so fierce.

"Of course…" Yaya said, slightly put out.

She pointed to a table in the corner of the room.

"That's your table," she smiled. "Yaya will be back soon to take your orders!"

Rima scoffed and pulled Nagihiko to the table, pushing him down into a chair before sitting opposite him. She shot Yaya an evil glare, which went unnoticed by the child. She sighed and looked up at Nagihiko, who was staring at her in awe, wondering how she could be so mean to Yaya.

"How can that kid be allowed to work here?" she asked, incredulously.

"The wonders of the universe," Nagihiko hummed.

Rima cracked an unforced smile, giggling softly. Nagihiko smiled, content with himself. She was cute when she smiled, which she didn't do often.

"Nagihiko," she said, tilting her head slightly. "This is just as friends, right?"

He chuckled. "Only if you want it to be."

XxXxXx

**Yeah…that's the end of chapter one! Please review! Criticism is welcome, but please…be nice :)**

**~ Zelda **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Nagihiko wants to be written about. So I am back! Writing…and uploading…and reading my review section over and over again. Just to clarify: it's not supposed to make all that much sense yet. And the Guardian club is the 5 best students in the school who look after the wellbeing of the other students. Yeah…**

**Xx Coincidence Only xX**

**Chapter Two**

"Okay, look," Rima said, poking her spoon in Nagihiko's general direction. "Just because you've force fed me ice cream doesn't mean this is a 'more than just friends' date, right?"

He smiled at her, leaning back on his chair with an amused expression on his face. They'd been in the restaurant for quite a while now, somehow managing to suffer through Yaya's all too happy rants and attempts to get them to kiss. Nagihiko was all too willing to do just that, but Rima seemed appalled by the idea.

"Oh, of course," he humoured her, nodding, eyes wide.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head slightly, giving him her worst death glare. He was immune to them by then, though, so he just laughed back, smiling warmly, which only seemed to infuriate her even more.

"Urgh," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "This was such a stupid idea."

She slammed her spoon into the ice cream left in her almost empty bowl, much to Nagihiko's amusement. She looked rather annoyed, her fringe hanging over her eyes in an evil fashion. He just sat there, propping his elbow up on the arm rest, leaning his head on his open palm.

"Fujisaki," Rima growled, and he registered the use of his last name.

"What is it, Mashiro-san?" he asked, the smile not leaving his face.

She lifted the spoon to her lips and slowly slid it into her mouth, not answering. He waited, patiently, watching her eyes dart from her bowl to his face and back.

"Well?" he prompted, arching an eyebrow.

"The others," she started, "can _never _know."

"Oh? If that's what you want," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Yes, that is what I want," she hissed.

"Okay, Rima-chan," he smirked. "I'll just go back to hating you, then."

This seemed to have struck a nerve. She flinched slightly, and the evil look she was previously wearing disappeared as she looked away from him. She muttered something unintelligible, a light blush forming on her cheeks. He realized that if he wanted to annoy her, now would be a good time, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed and leaned forward onto the table, his grin fading.

"If you don't want me to, you can just say," he said, his face growing serious.

"Nagihiko," she replied, softly. "I have no choice. _You _have no choice."

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely not knowing why they couldn't act as friends.

"Because," she sighed, "I don't want everyone to think differently about me…I mean, us."

"Who cares what they think?"

"I do."

Rima dropped her spoon into the now empty bowl before her and gestured for Yaya to come clear it away. She came running over to them with a loud cheer, to the severe embarrassment of both Rima and Nagihiko. He was wondering why he was even associated with her. The answer was, of course, that they'd been in that stupid Guardian club together.

"Yaya is here!" she squealed happily.

Nagihiko glanced at Rima, who was looking at him with a "why do we have to listen to this" expression on her face. He shrugged in reply, straightening and looking at Yaya.

"Yaya, you can't tell anyone about our little date," He told her, a mocking smile playing on his lips.

Rima kicked him quite painfully under the table and he hissed at her. She raised an eyebrow, obviously pleased with herself, and he rolled his eyes back at her. She kicked him again.

"Why not?" Yaya asked, her brows furrowing. She sounded seriously disappointed.

"Because _Rima _doesn't want anyone to know," Nagihiko said, emphasizing her name.

He looked at her as he said this, watching her face turn cold. She couldn't retaliate, because what he'd said was absolutely true. That was why his smirk got wider and his eyes lit up. She sighed, turning away from him.

"Oh," Yaya said. "Well, Yaya supposes that she could keep quiet."

The look on her face told Nagihiko that she would definitely not keep quiet, which had been his intention from the start. If everyone knew that Rima and he didn't hate each other, his chances of getting together with her would greatly increase. Of course, that would put her in danger, but he figured that everyone had forgotten about the crime he'd supposedly committed. Well, forgotten…more like let it drop. He'd never told Rima, though; she just assumed that Amu had left Japan to live abroad. She'd never even believe it if he told her he'd been arrested for killing her.

Indeed, that was why Nagihiko didn't want to go to the police when his car was stolen. They hadn't sentenced him for the murder as there just wasn't enough evidence to incriminate him, but they certainly suspected him. He'd turned himself in to cover up for a friend of his, but the police couldn't prove he'd done it, so they'd had to let him go. Most people had hated him for a while, but then eventually got bored with it and forgave him. There were only three people who knew that he wasn't guilty; himself, Ikuto and Kairi. Ikuto had turned into his unofficial lawyer after the whole incident, but Kairi didn't want anything to do with it. Nagihiko didn't actually see Kairi anymore, which suited him just fine.

So Nagihiko had been wrongly arrested for Amu's murder whilst covering up for someone else. There were quite a few people who wanted to hurt him for the crime, so if Rima and he openly became a couple, then it seemed possible that they would go after Rima to get to him. He didn't want that to happen, of course, but he assumed that those people would've dismissed it by now. And he was too in love with her to let her slip through his fingers.

"Hello?" Rima said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Nagihiko?"

He looked up at her, blinking, as she snapped him out of his trance. "Huh?"

"Yaya asked if you were going to pay," Yaya said. "Or if you were going to get Rima to do it."

"Oh, uh, of course I'm paying," he mumbled.

Yaya grinned. "Good. Yaya will get the bill. Yaya will be back soon!"

She grabbed the empty bowls on the table and bounced off, pigtails waving madly through the air. Nagihiko watched her leave before turning back to Rima, who was staring at him with arched eyebrows. He blushed.

"W-What?" he asked, shrinking away from her gaze.

"What were you thinking about?" she questioned him, as he looked away slightly.

"N-Nothing," he stammered.

_Compose yourself, Nagihiko!_ He told himself.

He cleared his throat and concentrated on getting rid of the blush on his face. She continued to question him, but he wasn't answering her, and she steadily grew angry. He could see her cheeks heating up and could hear her voice getting louder and rougher. With himself successfully back to normal, he sat up properly and smiled again.

"Don't smile at me like that!" she growled. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not," he lied, shrugging.

"You _were_," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest, frustrated.

He didn't reply to that, leaving her to calm down. She was muttering lowly, probably insulting him. If that was the case, he knew exactly what she was saying. In fact, he could even hear it.

"Stupid cross-dresser," she mumbled to herself.

Despite the insult, he grinned widely. "Why, Rima-chan, I thought we were past this."

She paid him no heed and looked over at something behind him instead. He noticed that, while she was wearing an expression of death, a small smile was tugging at her lips. His face lit up in an almost scary way, which went completely unnoticed by Rima. He liked it when she smiled, and would do anything to get her to do exactly that. He didn't really know how to amuse her, as she would easily get pissed off at him if he did anything too creepy, but he would try his best. Unfortunately, he could hear the sound of insanity behind him and realized that that was what Rima had been looking at. They cringed in unison as Yaya reappeared.

"Nagi," she whinged. "Ikuto wants to see you. He called Yaya because your phone's off, apparently."

He stared at her blankly, not really processing what she was saying. He wondered what Ikuto wanted from him now. They'd seen each other just last week, in which Ikuto had said everything he needed to, which wasn't much anyway. Something had obviously happened to jeopardize his current situation.

"What did he say?" he asked her, holding a hand up to silence Rima as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Something about Tadase finding out…" Yaya frowned, her childlike aura disappearing momentarily. "Yaya has no idea what it means, but Ikuto-kun sounded pretty serious."

"Did he say when he's expecting me?" Nagihiko asked.

"Now," Yaya said. "He said to just send you over immediately, so you don't have to pay."

His eyes met Rima's as he pondered on whether to take her or not. No, he didn't want her to know. He'd have no chance with her anymore if she found out. If she believed he did it.

"We can't," Rima said in her usual, sweet voice that sent shivers down his spine. "Nagihiko's car is gone."

"What?" Yaya frowned. "Ikuto said that, too. He said he'd meet you at the station."

"Uhh," Nagihiko complained. "That's at least a mile away."

"So get going," Yaya said, darkly.

His eyes widened at Yaya's sudden change in personality. The disbelief was reflected in Rima's eyes, too, as they looked at each other, desperately trying not to react. Rima's face broke out into a wide grin. Nagihiko smiled back and stood up, straightening his shirt as he did everything he could to not look at Yaya for fear of bursting out into tears of laughter. He was a sensible boy; he knew how to control himself, but knew that if he saw her uncharacteristically evil face he'd be done for. He took Rima's hand and nodded in Yaya's general direction as he dragged her outside, already shaking with laughter.

Not a word was spoken as the two Guardians made their way to the station, which they couldn't even see as they were so far away from it. Their laughter echoed through the abandoned streets and Nagihiko noted how cute she sounded.

"Rima-chan," he said, smiling at her.

She stopped laughing, although the odd giggle leaked from her mouth, as she gave her cute smile in response.

"Yes, Nagihiko?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded slowly, much to his surprise. Then again, he should've known she wouldn't fool him if there was no-one around.

"Why do you ask?" Rima said, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

He shrugged in reply. "No reason."

She narrowed her eyes sceptically. "That's not true, is it, Nagihiko-kun?"

He smirked. "So what if it isn't?"

"Well, I don't like behind lied to," Rima smiled, leaning against his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I asked you because I wanted to know."

Rima chuckled as she looked up at him. Her lips stretched into a wide smirk. She said something, but all he could focus on was her lips, and how it would feel like if he kissed her.

"Nagi," she whispered, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck as they came to a halt.

"Rima-chan…" he replied. "I…I…"

"You don't need to say anything," she purred.

He locked his eyes on hers as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers as his lips moved to hers.

"Excuse me, _darlings_," a voice said from behind them.

Rima pulled away immediately, her outer personality resurfacing. He cursed inwardly, vowing to kill whoever interrupted them. He spun around angrily, ready to yell his heart out when he came face to face with…

…Tsukyomi Ikuto.

XxXxXx

**Yeah, it would've been a better ending if I didn't have to rush to finish the chapter. I wanted to upload today and…oh well. I hope it was good. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**~ Zelda**

**-Reviews-**

**Lola-chan: THANK YOU! Ohmygod I feel loved. You're my first reviewer _ever_! Yeah!**

**Uh…I'm sorry if it was a little confusing. Great that you let me know, though! I tend to make vague statements and explain them later…so it's bound to be confusing.**

**Hell, "trousers"…I've gone pink! I didn't want to say "pants". It sounded wrong (yeah, sounded). I'm sure there's gonna be more odd words like that ("odd" is an odd word too, now I think about it).**

**Thanks again :D**

**HerWhisperIsTheLuciferXx: You know I'll never dedicate anything to you except for No Fairytale. :) Kidding, I love you. And Rima is a bit annoying, so no wonder it showed in my story. Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz!**


End file.
